They don't know about us
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: Nos veíamos a escondidas, ya que no aprobaban nuestra relación. Ahora que nuestros padres lo saben, nos quieren separar... No entiendo... ¿Por qué quieren hacerlo si los que están juntos somos ella y yo?


¡Hola!. Bueno este fic se me ocurrió en la playa, y es una _especie _de song fic... La canción en cual me inspiré es la del título (Daah xd) "They don't know about us" de One Direction (Sí, amo a los wandy) Espero els guste.

* * *

They don't know about us

Capítulo 1

_People say: we shouldn't be together_

**Butch PoV**

Hace tiempo que, a escondidas, salgo con Buttercup, la hija de un científico con mucha fama: El Profesor Utonium.

Si bien, mi padre Mojo Jojo es un colega de él, no aprueba mi romance con ella y su padre tampoco. Debe ser porque yo tengo veintiuno y ella sólo dieciséis.

El asunto es que hoy, a las diez de la noche, nos juntaremos en la plaza de Townsville, solos, ella y yo… Para marcar nuestro amor con un solo hecho.

–Adiós, padre –me despedí –Es hora de que me vaya a mi departamento.

– ¿Y tus hermanos?

– ¿Soy su niñera?

–Butch, hijo mío, ve tranquilo, sólo espero no me decepciones y no te juntes con esa… chica.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿Lo harás?

–Bien sabes que… no… y sabes lo que me duele recordarla… pero nunca me has dado una razón…

–Son muy jóvenes para jurarse amor eterno, además ella aún va a la escuela, es una nena y tú ya estás en la universidad… Eres un chico cinco años mayor… quizás qué le hiciste.

–Te juro que la respeté, si bien hasta antes de conocerla tenía fama de mujeriego, todo eso cambió cuando la vi por primera vez… Además ¿Qué hay de malo en tener relaciones a esta edad? Estamos en el siglo XX, no sé por qué te hago caso con respecto a mis sentimientos y las cosas que hago.

–Si no lo haces… sabes lo que haré con tu herencia y otras cosas más.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo, no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, bien sabía cuáles eran las otras cosas. Se refería a mandarme lejos de Townsville, lo que implicaría separarme de mi único gran amor: Buttercup Utonium.

Me subí a mi auto, pasé de una carrera a una florería y compré una rosa, aún estaba a tiempo. Cuando llegué, me di cuenta que aún había tráfico vehicular, lo que significaba que tenía más tiempo con ella. Aparqué en una orilla, esperando a su llegada, cuando la veo acercarse a mi auto.

– ¡Butch! –gritó.

Le encendí las luces, se subió a mi auto, se veía bellísima, usualmente no ocupaba vestidos, pero debió ser una ocasión especial, estaba con su bolso negro, zapatos negros, medias y el vestido verde que más me gustaba.

–Hola preciosa –dije antes de besar su mejilla.

–Hola –sonrió –No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para escabullirme. Bubbles me ayudó a escapar.

–Acabo de discutir con mi padre por esto mismo –dije poniendo el auto en marcha –Me preguntó si, cuando todos sabían lo nuestro, nosotros… nos habíamos… ya ssabes.

– ¡Qué pregunta! –se molestó.

–Lo sé. Es que se deja influenciar por mi pasado… y bien lo sabes.

–No hablemos más de eso… ¿A dónde vamos?

–Tú dime.

–Al mirador.

–Para allá vamos entonces –sonreí emprendiendo rumbo hacia el mirador.

De camino, había mucho tráfico, por lo que aproveché esa situación para poder besarla. Esos momentos los sentía mágicos, inolvidables.

Llegamos al mirador, hacía frío, así que le presté mi chaqueta de cuero negra y yo me puse una verde que tenía.

–Me encanta la vista –dijo mientras corría y se apoyaba en el barandal

La quedé mirando, era como mirar un ángel, tan pura e inocente, bajo una coraza de una chica fría y ruda. La abracé por la espalda y besé nuevamente su mejilla.

–Butter –dije – ¿Quién sabe y aprueba lo nuestro?

–Lo saben Bubbles y Blossom, pero sólo Bubbles lo aprueba, ya sabes que Blossom es la mayor y es apegada a las reglas de papá –rió – ¿Y en tu caso? ¿Quiénes?

–Boomer me ayuda siempre, pero Brick… Brick también… pero tengo más apoyo por parte de Boomer.

Guardamos silencio un rato, sólo contemplábamos las luces de la ciudad que, poco a poco, se apagaban.

–Vamos a mi casa –dije mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja –Tomaremos té… o lo que quieras.

Se volteó, me besó con locura y caminó al auto.

Emprendimos camino a mi departamento, subimos en el ascensor hasta el piso dieciocho y entramos… Pero para mi sorpresa, estaban mi padre y el padre de mi Butter.

–Si más no recuerdo, dijiste que te venías ¿O no? –preguntó mi padre –Se te había quedado esto –dijo lanzándome un collar en forma de estrella que tenía mi nombre grabado –Supuse que sería bueno entregártelo ¿Pero con qué me encuentro? Con esto… tú y la hija de mi amigo… ¡Me decepcionas!

–Buttercup, yo te dije que no quería volver a verte con este joven… Nos vamos a casa ahora mismo –dijo el Profesor Utonium de muy malhumor.

–Pero yo no me quiero ir –dijo Buttercup sujetando mi mano con más fuerza.

–No te estoy preguntando –dijo su padre –Nos vamos ahora… ¡Su diferencia de edad es muy grande! ¡No deben estar juntos!

– ¡Es que tú no entiendes! –gritó Buttercup.

–No hay nada que entender… ¡Nos vamos a casa! ¡AHORA!

La tomó y se la llevó de mi lado… A pesar de que la tenía bien agarrada, mi padre me tironeó y me separaron de su mano.

– ¡Me deshonras! –gritó mi padre – ¡Creí que habías superado eso! ¡Entiende que es una nena de dieciséis años! ¡DIECISÉIS!

– ¿Y qué? ¿Cuántos años de diferencia tenías con mi madre?

–Ese no es el punto.

– ¡Joder! ¡Qué sí lo es! Eran diez años… ¡DIEZ!

–Pero es distinto…

– ¿Por qué ha de serlo? –pregunté.

–Ella tenía veinte años. Era mayor de edad.

– ¡Pero no nos tuvo a los veinte! A esa edad se casaron ¿No? Ella tenía dieciséis cuando tuvo a Brick.

Guardó silencio, sabía que tenía razón, pero le dolía la idea de que le sacara el recuerdo de mi madre, que se fue sin explicación hace seis años.

–Por eso mismo –dijo finalmente –Sabes bien lo que pasó con tu madre, luché mucho ára que nos casáramos… Y no quiero que a ti te pase lo mismo. No quiero que sufras lo mismo como yo lo hice, y menos quiero que, si llega a quedar embarazada…

– ¡Nunca le he hecho nada! –lo interrumpí furioso.

–Si lo estuviera –continuó –Es una suposición solamente, en fin… Si ella estuviera embarazada, al ser muy joven puede cambiar su forma de pensar, encontrar a alguien más joven y… ya sabes el resto.

–Estoy seguro de que eso no pasará.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Nuestro amor ha vencido muchas barreras… O sea –reí –Ya va un año desde que estamos juntos y…

Mi padre me abofeteó, la verdad es que solamente pude reír, no me importó nada más.

– ¡Insolente! Está decidido…. ¡Tú te irás a Megaville! Te transferiré de universidad.

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! –grité

– ¿Quién dice? –rió de forma irónica –Por tu carrera puedo transferirte sin problemas.

–Eso no es cierto ¡Sabes muy bien que no!

–Mañana mismo iré a tu universidad… Adiós Butch.

Se fue de mi departamento. Fui al balcón y golpeé el barandal. No podía creerlo, hiciese lo que hiciese, me transferiría igual. No me molestaba el hecho de dejar Townsville, sino dejar a Buttercup.

Tomé mi celular y le marqué.

– _¿Aló?_ –contestó en un susurro mientras estaba llorando.

– ¡Buttercup! ¿Cómo estás?

–_Me castigaron, pero eso no es lo que me duele… ¡Me meterán en un internado! Significa que no podré verte más…_

–Eso no es todo –dije –Me trasferirán a Megaville.

– ¿_Qué? No… ¡Eso no, por favor!_

–Yo no quiero… ¡No quiero dejarte!

–_Butch, sabes que te amo con toda mi alma… Pero, creo que, debemos decirnos… Adiós._

La escuché sollozar, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos… Pero luego pensé en algo.

–Butter… ¿Estás en tu habitación?

–_Sí, ¿Por qué?_

– ¿Están todos durmiendo?

– _¡Ya sé lo que planeas! Ya me castigaron… y si me escapo me castigarán aún más._

– ¿Qué puede ser peor que separarnos? –reí.

–_Tienes razón… cuando llegues me tiras piedras ¿Vale?_

–De acuerdo… Recuerda algo, por favor.

– _¿Qué cosa?_ –preguntó curiosa.

–Te amo, y demasiado.

Colgué, tomé las llaves de mi auto y fui a verla. Llegué, en verdad, en muy poco tiempo.

–Buttercup –susurraba cada vez que lanzaba una piedra.

Salió y se lanzó a mis brazos desde la ventana.

– No sabes cómo te extrañé dijo abrazándome.

–Yo también te extrañé y me duele el hecho de que nos separarán.

–No digas más –dijo poniendo su dedo índice en mi boca –Vamos…

Nos subimos al auto y emprendimos camino a mi departamento.

* * *

Y hasta ahí lo dejo, soy muy malota (insertar risa malvada aquí) Bueno... espero les haya gustado y... **¿Reviews? **¡Adiós!


End file.
